


Isn't She Lovely?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Thruple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya still doesn't get to finals... but she does get a new romance.AU as heck and so not real... as far as I know.





	Isn't She Lovely?

Despite the votes, despite everything, Nadiya manages to hide her emotions enough that she can speak, can tell Davood how much she’s happy she had him as a partner for her first series. She means it, she loves his kindness, and his talent and he has been nothing but lovely to her. 

The cameras stop rolling, people remain gathered around her, and Davood, and she knows she will lose herself in emotions soon. She makes her excuses, bolts from the room, she cannot let people see her cry, not yet, and definitely not Brendan, she’d never live it down. 

She isn’t aware that she has been followed until someone calls her name. She turns, hating herself for letting her tears run even when she’s not safely shut into her changing room, by now it would have been just her and Katya in there, but Katya has always hidden away in a different room with Neil anyway. 

“Nadiya...”

Darcey’s voice is gentle even as she moves closer, noting the way Nadiya steps away, backing into a wall. 

“You don’t have to hide it you know... a lot of the pros cry...”

“Brendan...”

“Is an idiot.”

Darcey mutters with a slight smile, moving to brush tears from Nadiya’s face. 

“Get changed, then come to my rooms, alright... you can hide there until you feel less shaky.”

Nadiya smiles then, shy but happy, and agrees. Even as she moves away she is aware of Darcey’s eyes on her backside, she almost smiles to herself, swaying her hips a little more to tease the other woman. 

She knows Darcey is not alone when she turns, but she can’t help herself, blowing a teasing kiss at the two women. 

She changes quickly, then moves swiftly down the corridors, finding herself knocking weakly on Darcey’s door, nervous even now. Darcey answers, clearly not fully dressed but wrapped in a gown, letting Nadiya in with a smile, locking them both in safely even as she leads the girl towards the seat, Nadiya’s breath catching slightly in her throat at the sight of Shirley, washed clean of make-up and wrapped in a simple outfit that still flatters her. 

“Sit...”

Darcey prompts gently, nudging Nadiya to sit even as she moves away to finish dressing, clearly un-phased by the other women in the room. She rejoins them soon enough, settling closer to Nadiya, letting the girl slip into her touch easily, her touch light on the girl’s cheek, brushing tears away again even as Shirley also moves closer. 

The two are warm, gentle and kind with how they tend to her, and yet Nadiya knows there is something more lurking beneath the tenderness, she smiles all the same when Shirley kisses her cheek, then invites them both home. She knows she is wanted, and loved.


End file.
